En Busca Del Amor Y La Confianza
by angylopez
Summary: Trip busca más experiencia e información sobre los dragones, por ello fue a la aldea de los dragones, sin embargo tuvo un reencuentro no muy agradable con una chica, luego de eso se entera que la clave para apreder sobre los dragones esta con la chica con la que se llevo un mal encuentro. IrisxTrip. Flavescentshipping


Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

El sol reflejaba sus rayos tan amorosamente como un entrenador a sus Pokémon, se podía sentir ese ambiente tan fresco en el aire, la felicidad y la tranquilidad se respiraba por todos lados, claro que no todos pueden compartir ese sentimiento de alegría en el aire más bien se podría decir que personas como Trip se sentían más ocupados en sus ocupaciones que en disfrutar ese ambiente tan hermoso, el entrenador estaba encaminándose hacia su nuevo destino, el cual era la aldea de los dragones.

El chico se dirigía hacia ese lugar por la simple razón de que necesitaba conocer más acerca de los Pokémon de tipo dragón además de atrapar uno y entrenar más, desarrollar sus habilidades, entre otras cosas.

Y llego a su destino, entro como si nada a la aldea la observo, tomo muchas fotos, analizo todo a su alrededor, se sentía calmado, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que… se tropezó con la persona menos esperada por él en ese instante, Iris.

— ¡¿Acaso no te fijas por dónde vas?! ¡¿Estás ciego o eres incompetente?! —preguntó Trip alterado mientras trataba de que su vista mejorara ya que no podía ver mucho por la turbulencia de la caída.

— ¡No me insultes fue un accidente! —exclamó Iris mientras miraba fijamente a Trip ya que ella estaba encima de él, puesto que habían quedado frente a frente por la caída.

El chico despejo su vista y vio claramente a Iris, en ese instante pensó en que hubiera sido mejor que cualquier cosa le hubiera caído encima, pero es que para él era detestable tener que tratar con ella, ¿Por qué? Simplemente no le caía bien.

—Eres tú, hubiera preferido que un Pokémon salvaje me hubiera caído encima.

— ¿Podrías dejar de insultarme? —cuestionó la chica mientras comenzaba a molestarse con el chico.

—No, además quiero que te vayas de mi vista. —exigió el chico mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la chica.

—Pues no, ¿Cómo la ves, Trip?

—Como sea no me importa.

Ambos se quedaron así como estaban y todas las personas que pasaban por se les quedaban viendo y les comenzaban a decir cosas como "Los jóvenes de ahora y sus formas de expresar su amor" "Estos no son lugares para tratar ese tipo de asuntos" y cosas por el estilo, sin embargo eso no les importo a ambos, por lo menos hasta que el chico se harto y decidió tirar a Iris, o sea que se la quito de encima, provocando que la chica le comenzara a gritar un sinfín de cosas, pero simplemente el chico lo ignoro y se fue hasta llegar con la persona que estaba buscando.

—Hola, disculpe ¿Puedo hablar con usted? —preguntó el chico con cabello dorado.

—Claro —contestó Drayden mientras volteaba a ver a Trip—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Mire vine aquí porque necesito entrenar más y aprender sobre Pokémon de tipo dragón así que quisiera que usted me enseñara.

—He oído hablar de ti, mira necesito que tú hagas algo antes de que yo te enseñe sobre lo que me pides, mira tienes que cumplir ese requisito si no lo hacer puedes irte.

—Acepto.

—Bueno si no quieres allá esta la puer…. Espera ¿Aceptaste? Vaya eres decisivo eso es de admirarse, —dijo Drayden a lo que el chico sonrió victoriosamente—, sin embargo ahora que aceptarse, solo tienes que aprender a crear un lazo de confianza y amistad con tus Pokémon.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que yo haga eso?

—Simple tengo a alguien que te puede enseñar, creo que será de gran ayuda ya que puedes aprender mucho de ella.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Es una chica?

—Por supuesto, se llama Iris.

En ese momento el chico sintió algo horroroso ya que hace unos minutos el se había tenido un pequeño encuentro muy poco agradable con ella, y ahora resulta que esa chica tendría que enseñarle, en el rostro de Trip se reflejaba lo sorprendido que estaba incluso se comenzó a poner la mano en la cara ya que ahora tendría que pedir "disculpas" a ella.

* * *

Aquí tienen un fic de esta pareja que a mi me encantan xD ok me gusta mucho y por eso decidi hacer un fic,

¿Reviews?


End file.
